dwtddanganronpafandomcom-20200213-history
Botch Maizono
Botch Maizono, is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. His title is Ultimate Pop Sensation (超高校級の「アイドル」 Chō kōkō-kyū no "aidoru" lit. Super High School Level Idol). History Early Life Botch was raised solely by his mother, as his father had passed away. Because his mother worked long hours every day, Botch spent a lot of time alone at home. The only thing that kept him from feeling lonely was the idol live show he watched on television. The idol boys' smiles were a source of strength for him, and he became determined to become an idol himself so that he could give strength to other people. He did some bad things and made many sacrifices in order to achieve his dream. Botch and Loopy Gutowski both went to Sixth Black Root Middle School, though were unaware of each other's character because they weren't in the same classes and social groups. On one occasion, Botch saw Loopy nurse an injured crane back to health after it got lost and stuck in the school pool. This action touched Botch, and, after that incident, he wanted to get to know Loopy more. Unfortunately, they ended up graduating middle school without interacting with each other, and went to different high schools. Botch was later scouted for Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, where he met Loopy once again. Personality Seeing as he's an idol, Botch has a cheerful, sweet, and supporting personality. Despite his idol career, Botch actually enjoys cooking. Botch develops a bond with Loopy Gutowski,whom he considers his friend, assisting him on every occasion in Chapter 1. However, he tends to hide his feelings when he is under great pressure by putting on her public persona. He also cares greatly for her band members, and would not hesitate to do something if anything were to happen to one of them, including things that could hurt others. When pushed to his limit, Botch will do anything even if it's a risk. After he watched Killing Among Loved Ones, he only thinks of how he could escape from the academy, even planning to betray Loopy. Botch mentions that he often finds himself focused on a particular person, but pushes these thoughts out of his mind to commit himself further to his idol career. Botch has an amazing intuition, as he can easily tell what people are thinking. He often joked about being psychic, only to admit that he was kidding later on. In his past ,There are two things in this world that Botch loves to do most. The first is dressing up like a moose and the second is running around the forest during hunting season. Once a year, Botch likes to combine his two favourite pastimes - but it never ends very well for him. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Pop Sensation As the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Botch is said to have a mesmerizing voice and amazing dancing skills. Because of this he is an exceptional performer, and has gained many fans and admirers all over the world. This is actually what led Hope's Peak Academy to approach him. Trivia ~He is the 1st student to die during the Killing Game ~He resembles Sayaka Maizono the most ~Fans ship him with Ruckus Kuwata Or Stumble Trainsport Category:Dead forever Category:Murdered Category:Victims Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased forever